


Show Me Your Igloo and I'll Show You Mine (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fandom Cares, M/M, Spanish Translation, Teacher Derek Hale, Traducción, fandomcares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles finalmente se encontrará con el amigo online que ha tenido durante años.En cambio, encuentra al chico más sexy del mundo.





	Show Me Your Igloo and I'll Show You Mine (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me Your Igloo and I'll Show You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945954) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a DiscontentedWinter por dejarme traducir su historia, como siempre me encantan todos sus fics.
> 
> Nada me pertenece los créditos van para sus respectivos autores.

  
—Hola, —dijo Stiles al barista, saltando de un pie a otro mientras miraba el pizarrón detrás del mostrador. —Um, ¿qué recomendarías para alguien que ha estado despierto toda la noche, y realmente necesita mantener su mierda y actuar como un adulto funcional por al menos unas pocas horas más hasta que pueda regresar a su hotel y caerse en el cama durante aproximadamente dieciséis horas seguidas?

—Un terapeuta, —dijo la barista, arqueando sus cejas perfectas.

—¡Ja! —Stiles la señaló. —¡Me gustas! —Miró su insignia de nombre. —Erica. No, en serio. He tomado tres Red Bull en las últimas doce horas, y aunque mi instinto me dice que es cafeína, mi cerebro dice que así es como mueres.

Erica frunció sus brillantes labios rojos por un momento, y lo miró con la cabeza inclinada como si fuera una especie de cigüeña con ojos depredadores, y Stiles era una rana particularmente sabrosa. —Mi buena acción del día definitivamente es conseguir algo sin cafeína.

Stiles asintió rápidamente. —Sí. Sí, eso suena inteligente. Y también es bueno que hagas una buena acción todos los días.

Erica se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la voz. —¿Verdad? Y si la hago tan temprano, eso me deja para hacer maldades el resto del día.

—¡Ja! —Dijo Stiles nuevamente. —Soy Stiles por cierto. Stiles Stilinski. —Él le mostró su insignia. —FBI. Entonces, um, no me digas acerca de tus fechorías criminales, por favor. Odiaría arrestarte si vas a salvar mi vida con algo descafeinado en este momento.

Erica le guiñó un ojo. —Me aseguraré de cumplir con delitos menores, solo para ti.

—Apreciaría eso.

—Además, voy a prepararte un té, —dijo Erica.

—Ya no me gustas, —le dijo Stiles. —¿Té?

—Un roobios de limón y jengibre, —dijo Erica. —Te mantendrá despierto, sin cafeína.

—No te creo.

Erica sonrió. —Entonces prepárate para dejar volar tu mente, g-man*.

—La última vez que alguien me dijo eso, me sentí muy decepcionado.

Erica se rió. —Ve y toma asiento. Te llevaré tu té cuando esté listo.

Stiles sonrió, y se arrastró hacia una pequeña mesa en el rincón.

Esta era una buena cafetería. Era moderna sin ser demasiado brillante, y pequeña sin estar demasiado llena de gente. Stiles miró con tristeza un cubículo con un banco acolchado, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque realmente necesitaba mantenerse despierto y el cubículo parecía demasiado cómodo para eso.

Se sentó en la mesa de la esquina y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Eran más de las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que Stiles tenía otra hora para matar el tiempo antes de ir y encontrarse con Dare. Podría hacerlo jugando al Candy Crush y cualquier té extraño que Erica le trajera, ¿verdad?

Erica le llevó su té y se sentó frente a él.

Stiles echó un vistazo al mostrador, donde un tipo grande había aparecido para ocupar el lugar de Erica y ocuparse de la creciente fila.

—¿No deberías...?

Erica agitó su mano. —Soy la dueña del local, agente. Boyd puede manejar la cola por un tiempo. Ahora prueba tu té.

Stiles se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió un sorbo. El sabor estalló en su lengua. —Guau. De acuerdo, wow, ¡esto es realmente bueno!

—Te lo dije, —Erica sonrió. —Y definitivamente debería mantenerte despierto. Pero si estás tan cansado, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu hotel?

—Estoy conociendo a alguien, —dijo Stiles. —Solo estoy en la ciudad por este trabajo, y vuelvo mañana. Y trabajamos toda la noche, y solo terminamos hace una hora, y pensé que podría aprovecharlo, ¿ya sabes? —Tomó otro sorbo de té. —El riesgo que tomé fue calculado...

—¡Pero hombre, soy mala en matemáticas! —Terminó Erica con una sonrisa. —¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que tu amigo llegue?

—¿Se supone que debo encontrarme con él en una hora en una panadería a una manzana de aquí? —Stiles arrugó la nariz. —Pero fui allí, y estaba demasiado lleno, ¿y quién tiene todas sus mesas reservadas a esta hora de todos modos?

—¡Oh! —Erica alzó las cejas. —Eso es Duke. Hacen buenas magdalenas, pero sus bebidas son una mierda. Hiciste lo correcto al venir aquí, g-man.

—Es Stiles. Ya lo dije, ¿verdad?

—Lo hiciste, —Erica sonrió. —Simplemente no suelo tener oportunidad de incluir 'g-man' en la conversación, así que voy a hacerlo por un tiempo.

—Muy bien, —dijo Stiles. Echó un vistazo a la camiseta que llevaba debajo del delantal. —¿Quién soy yo para juzgar, Catwoman?

Ella lo golpeó con el puño. —¿Así que eres de DC?

—Soy de una pequeña ciudad en California de la que nadie ha oído hablar, —dijo Stiles. —Pero estoy en DC en este momento, con el Bureau*. En realidad, esta es mi primera vez en Nueva York. Se supone que debes ser grosera y antipática, por cierto. Quizás no recibiste la nota.

—Debo haberla perdido, —dijo ella alegremente. —¿Entonces vas a encontrarte con tu amigo mientras estás aquí?

—Ese es el plan. —Stiles tomó un sorbo de té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. —Bueno, nunca nos hemos visto pero...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Los ojos de Erica bailaron. —¿Es un ligue de Grindr? ¿Aquí, en mi tienda? ¿Justo enfrente de mi ensalada?

Stiles se rió. —¡No! No nos conocimos en Grindr, ¡lo juro!

—¿Dónde estaba entonces?, —Preguntó Erica.

—Um… —Stiles sintió que se sonrojaba. —Club Penguin.

—¿Club Penguin?

—Puedo explicarlo, —dijo Stiles.

Erica apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. —G-man, soy todo oídos.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, su mirada volviendo a deslizarse hacia el mostrador. —Pero primero, ¿son esos macaroons?

divisor sterek

Los macaroons de Erica fueron increíbles. A Stiles solo le costó un bocado proponerle matrimonio.

—Está bien, —dijo Erica. —Pero primero tendrás que pelearte con Boyd.

Stiles echó otro vistazo al tipo detrás del mostrador. —No gracias. Estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz juntos.

—Ya lo somos, —dijo Erica, su sonrisa se suavizó en los bordes en algo mucho menos malvado, y mucho más genuinamente dulce.

—Conocí a Dare en mi primer día en Club Penguin. Yo tenía nueve años y él tenía doce. Stiles mordió el macaroons de nuevo. —¡Doce! Pensé que era tan adulto. Y tenía un nombre increíble como Dare, y vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Claramente, él era la persona más genial que conocería en mi vida.

—Por supuesto, —estuvo de acuerdo Erica.

Stiles, de nueve años, le había gustado Dare porque Dare no lo hacía sentir como un niño tonto, y a Dare le gustaba Stiles porque... bueno, en realidad, Stiles nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle, pero tuvo la impresión de que Dare era bastante tímido en la vida real, y que también estaba rodeado de hermanas así que tal vez solo le gustaba tener a otro hombre con quien hablar.

—Entonces, le enseñé mi iglú y él me mostró el suyo.

—Haces que suene tan mal.

—¿Verdad? —Stiles resopló. —De todos modos, después de Club Penguin migramos a un montón de otras salas de chat, y ahora catorce años más tarde, todavía estamos chateando un par de veces a la semana. En su mayoría, solo nos enviamos chistes tontos, memes y esas cosas, pero ha habido ocasiones en que... —Tomó aliento. —Podría hablar con él, ya sabes, cuando mi madre murió. Y pasó por algunas cosas cuando también estaba creciendo. Es difícil de explicar a las personas que no tienen amigos online, supongo. Que puede que nunca hayas conocido a estas personas, pero su amistad sigue siendo real. Y a veces, cuando no hay nadie a tu alrededor en la vida real con quien puedas hablar porque están demasiado cerca de lo que está sucediendo, tu amigo online todavía está allí.

La sonrisa de Erica fue suave de nuevo. —Lo entiendo.

—Quiero decir, Dare es la primera persona con la que salí, —dijo Stiles. —Bueno, no he salido tanto como decir 'Oye, mira este video. ¿Es extraño que tuve una erección de estos dos chicos besándose?’

Una mujer en la mesa junto a ellos se ahogó, y la sonrisa de Erica se ensanchó.

—Pero él fue totalmente genial y solidario, —dijo Stiles. —Y él es el tipo con el que hable durante la universidad sobre mis novios pendejos, o los muchachos que pensé que eran novios hasta que los pillé con mi compañero de cuarto. Lo cual sucedió dos veces, por cierto. Diferentes novios gilipollas, el mismo compañero de cuarto gilipollas. Realmente odio a ese tipo.

—Creo que también lo odio.

—Es por eso que te quiero, —le dijo Stiles. —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga y posible prometida si alguna vez tengo el suficiente valor para enfrentarme a Boyd.

—Oh, g-man. —Erica se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. —Boyd te rompería como una ramita.

—Oh, Jesús, él ni siquiera comenzaría a sudar, ¿no?

—No, —dijo Erica con aire de suficiencia.

—¡Erica! —Boyd llamó desde detrás del mostrador, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la cola que ahora llegaba a la puerta.

—Tengo que ayudarle, g-man, —dijo Erica. —Te traeré otro té antes de irte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles. —Gracias, Erica.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa. —Stiles, eres mi nuevo cliente favorito.

Él se rió de eso, y se recostó en su silla y abrió Candy Crush.

divisor sterek

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon alegremente y Stiles alzó la vista.

Santa Madre de Dios.

El tipo entrando a la cafetería estaba tan caliente como el sol. Él era...

Alto, oscuro y apuesto no le hacía justicia. Él era jodidamente hermoso. Era el tipo de belleza que debería haber sido pavoneándose por una pasarela en Milán excepto, excepto que también llevaba un par de lentes de montura negra que también lo hacían parecer extrañamente suave y nerd.

Y, Dios santo, estaba mirando su teléfono, así que se golpeó contra una silla mientras se dirigía al mostrador y se disculpó.

A una maldita silla vacía.

Y Stiles estaba completamente loco, solo así. Porque el tipo era caliente, pero también era jodidamente adorable, y Stiles quería chuparle los sesos a través de su pene y también acariciar su cabello y hacerle chocolate caliente.

Echó un vistazo al mostrador, pero Erica y Boyd estaban ocupados.

Entonces Stiles hizo lo siguiente, y abrió su aplicación de chat en su teléfono.

¡Dare! ¡Dios mío! ¡El tio más guapo del mundo acaba de entrar en este lugar! ¡Quiero trepar en él como si fuera un árbol!

El tipo todavía estaba mirando su pantalla, por lo que no notó la mirada boquiabierta de Stiles.

Dare estaba en línea, y Stiles solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para obtener una respuesta:

\- ¿Qué te detiene?

Stiles resopló en la pantalla.

\- Reglas sociales, y el hecho de que me encontraré contigo en 30 minutos? Soy rápido, pero no tan rápido.

Dare no respondió. Cuando Stiles levantó la vista de su pantalla, el hombre del mostrador estaba haciendo su pedido, sonriendo a Erica como si fueran viejos amigos. ¿Eran viejos amigos? ¿Podría decir una palabra de Stiles? No. Dios, probablemente era solo un regular o algo así.

Stiles escribió en su teléfono.

-Mierda, Dare. Él es tan caliente como un incendio. Cabello oscuro, ojos preciosos y una línea de mandíbula que podría cortar un papel. Él tiene gafas. Noticia de última hora: ahora tengo algo con los chicos calientes con gafas.

Stiles echó otra mirada furtiva al tipo en el mostrador.

\- Lo chuparía tan duro que le haría ver a Jesús.

El tipo en el mostrador se hizo a un lado para esperar su orden, y momentos después se distrajo de las miradas de Stiles por su teléfono.

-Stiles, para eso no es para lo que está Jesús.

\- Lleva un Henley. Es verde bosque como sus ojos. Quiero arrancarlo y hacerle cosas indescriptibles a su cuerpo. Sucias, cosas sucias. Oh dios, y sus jeans. Son tan apretados. Quiero morderle el culo

Le llevó un momento su siguiente respuesta:

\- ¿Qué más está usando?

Stiles echó un vistazo al tipo.

\- Solo el Henley y esos jeans oscuros. Botas negras. Él es tan jodidamente CALIENTE. ¡LO QUIERO! ¡QUIERO PONER SU POLLA EN MI BOCA! ¡ME MEREZCO COSAS AGRADABLES!

Levantó la vista de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver al tipo caminando hacia él con la frente arrugada.

Oh, mierda. Él había sido cazado mirando. Trató de parecer relajado e inocente, y en su lugar se agitó y dejó caer su servilleta en el suelo. Se zambulló para recogerlo, y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, el tipo estaba parado allí.

—Puedo explicarlo, —mintió Stiles, justo cuando el tipo dijo: —¿Stiles?

divisor sterek

Era difícil hablar sobre los aullidos de risa de Erica.

También era difícil hablar cuando Stiles realmente quería acurrucarse y morir de humillación.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus orejas? —Logró decir finalmente, su voz estrangulada. —Solías tener... orejas.

Dare parecía confundido.

—¿Quieres decir que solía parecer un Volkswagen con las puertas abiertas?, —Gritó Erica desde el mostrador. —¡He visto tus fotos de la escuela secundaria, Derek Hale!

Dare -Derek- le lanzó una mirada. —Crecí en ellos—. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Stiles. —¿Qué pasó con tu pelo rapado?

—Me cansé de eso.

Derek dejó su taza para llevar sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—Oh Dios, —murmuró Stiles, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. —¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí! ¡Se suponía que íbamos a reunirnos en la panadería!

—Su café es una mierda, —dijo Derek y luego, más suavemente, —¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! —Stiles lo miró a través de sus dedos, y luego suspiró y puso sus manos en su regazo. —Esto es lo que sucede cuando la única vez que intercambiamos fotos fue hace al menos diez años, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —Derek tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Derek tenía bonito todo.

Él extendió su mano sobre la mesa. —Encantado de conocerte por fin. Soy Derek Hale.

—Stiles, —dijo Stiles, sacudiéndola. —Stiles Stilinski.

—¿Stiles no es un nombre de usuario?

—No. Apodo. —Stiles tocó con sus dedos la mesa. —Está bien, Derek, voy a sincero contigo. Estoy increíblemente privado de sueño porque nuestra operación duró toda la noche, y mi cerebro se apagó hace al menos cuatro horas. Pregúntale a Erica.

—¡Es verdad!, —Gritó Erica desde el mostrador. —¡Es un desastre caliente!

—Así que lo siento mucho… —Stiles agitó su mano hacia su teléfono.

—Oh. —Derek levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, —dijo Derek, levantando la comisura de su boca con una leve sonrisa. —Solo, ya sabes, si realmente quieres chuparme tanto que vería a Jesús, estaría totalmente de acuerdo.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

La mujer en la mesa de al lado casi se atraganta nuevamente.

divisor sterek

Derek vivía en un apartamento en el segundo piso de una casa de piedra rojiza al final de la manzana. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero la sala de estar abierta lo hacía parecer más grande. Y era muchísimo mejor que el lugar de Stiles en DC, pero tal vez era porque Derek no lo había decorado con cajas de pizza vacías y ropa sucia.

—Esto es lo que el salario de un maestro te ofrece en Nueva York, ¿eh?, —Le preguntó Stiles.

—No, —dijo Derek con un bufido. —Esto es lo que los padres ricos te consiguen en Nueva York. Mi madre es mi casero.

Bueno, eso probablemente explique la falta de cajas de pizza.

—¿Dormitorio? —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek lo guió a través de él.

—Okey, —dijo Stiles, agachándose para desatar sus botas. —Esto es extraño. Por lo general, no sé nada sobre mis ligues. Pero amigo, ¡recuerdo tu iglú! ¡Tenía una piscina cubierta!

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —Y el tuyo estaba hecho de pan de jengibre.

—Estaba muy preocupado de que mi pingüino se aburriera solo de comer pescado. —Stiles se enderezó y se quitó las botas. Entonces, golpeado por una timidez repentina e inexplicable, se detuvo con los dedos en los botones de su camisa.

Derek se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que se acercara. —Ven aquí, Stiles.

Stiles se arrastró por el suelo con sus calcetines. —¿Tal vez debería fingir que eres un extraño caliente y sexy, y no mi amigo Dare?

—Lo que sea que funcione.— Derek levantó sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Stiles. —Dios, eras un niño tan flaco. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Descubrí la pubertad y las proteínas, —dijo Stiles. —Además, te hacen correr muchas vueltas en Quantico.

Derek liberó el cinturón de Stiles y le levantó la camisa. Deslizó sus manos sobre los abdominales de Stiles, y Stiles hizo todo lo posible para no empujar a Derek sobre la cama y montarlo allí mismo. El pulgar de Derek recorrió el sendero de pelo fino. —Ya veo.

—Tus impuestos trabajando., —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. Se quitó la chaqueta, notando la mirada de Derek en la pistolera del hombro y en el arma de fuego. —Um, ¿dónde puedo poner esto?

Derek señaló la mesita de noche. —¿La llevas todo el tiempo?

—Oh, mierda no—. Stiles envolvió las tiras alrededor de la pistolera y la puso sobre la mesa. —Pero era esto o dejarla en la caja de seguridad del hotel, ¿ya sabes? Como, no como si fuera a dispara en la tienda de comestibles local ni nada por el estilo.

Derek se rió de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Solo... eres Stiles. ¡Eres el niño que una vez metió su mano en una tostadora y te dejan tener un arma!

—¡Oye! —Stiles se quitó la camisa. —La tostadora estaba desconectada, y quería ver si mi mano encajaba. ¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera!

—Tenías diecisiete años, —le recordó Derek con una sonrisa.

—Lamento habértelo dicho, —mintió Stiles, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Derek. Lo empujó de vuelta a la cama. Dios, él era hermoso. Y no solo porque había ganado la lotería genética, sino porque estaba mirando a Stiles con esa sonrisa cariñosa. Porque él no era solo un ligue. Derek era Dare, y habían sido amigos durante años.

Fue la sensación más extraña. Tenían años de historia, pero esta era la primera vez que se tocaban.

Tal vez no quería fingir que Derek era un extraño sexy después de todo. Tal vez él quería hacer esto con su ardiente amigo.

Stiles empujó el Henley de Derek, revelando piel y músculo debajo. Mierda. Stiles se había masturbado con estrellas porno menos calientes que Derek. Ayudó a Derek a tirar del Henley por encima de su cabeza, y luego dedicó unos momentos a mapear el abdomen y el pecho de Derek con sus manos y luego, guiñándole un ojo a Derek con la boca. Dejó la piel de gallina en la estela de su lengua, y se deleitó con la forma en que los músculos debajo de la piel de Derek saltaron cuando los lamió. Podía sentir la polla de Derek endureciéndose debajo de él, y su propia polla estaba presionando incómodamente contra su ropa interior repentinamente constrictiva. Estaba excitado, lleno de calor, y estaba jodidamente seguro de ya no estaba cansado. Estaba bastante seguro de poder escalar una montaña, siempre que la polla de Derek lo estuviera esperando en la cumbre.

Él se movió hacia atrás, buscando a tientas los pantalones ajustados de Derek, y finalmente presionó el botón. Trató de tirar los jeans, pero no, estaban pintados.

—¡Joder! —Gruñó. —Derek, ¡tienes que quitártelos ahora mismo!

Derek rodó debajo de él y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones.

—Quiero decir, estéticamente son increíbles, —dijo Stiles. —¿Pero prácticamente? Un gran fracaso.

Derek se paró frente a él solo en sus calzoncillos. Él arqueó una ceja de juicio. —Nunca dejas de hablar, ¿verdad?

—No, —asintió Stiles felizmente, mirando el paquete no insustancial de Derek. Buscó a Derek e hizo manos graciosas. —Pero apuesto a que puedes pensar en una forma de callarme, ¿verdad?

Enganchó a Derek por la cintura y tiró de él hacia la cama. Luego se levantó, se quitó los pantalones caquis y se arrodilló a los pies de Derek.

Las manos de Derek encontraron su cabello cuando Stiles bajaba los calzoncillos de Derek, liberando una de las pollas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Derek no estaba circuncidado, y había pasado un tiempo desde que Stiles había jugado con una de esas. Su boca se humedeció al verla. La polla de Derek era de buen tamaño, gruesa e hinchada en este momento, y Stiles quería rastrear la vena del otro lado con la lengua.

Se inclinó y lo hizo, y Derek casi se levantó de la cama.

—¡Stiles! ¡Jesús!

Stiles se echó hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios. —¿Ya lo viste?

Derek lo miró por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego se echó a reír. Su risa era fuerte y brillante, y sus ojos brillaban. —¡Joder, eres el peor!

Stiles sonrió. —Vamos, Derek. Déjame chuparte tu polla. ¿Quieres que te lo pida?

La risa de Derek se desvaneció, y tragó saliva. —¿Harías eso?

—Sí. —Stiles se inclinó y respiró pesadamente contra la húmeda cabeza de la polla de Derek. Miró a Derek, sus ojos muy abiertos. —Por favor, Derek. Por favor, déjame chuparte la polla. Lo haré tan bueno para ti.

—Mierda, —susurró Derek, su pecho se expandió mientras respiraba, y su polla se crispó. —Hazlo, Stiles. Chúpame la polla.

Aparentemente Derek se dobló como un traje barato, pero Stiles estaba contento. Se moría por rodear a Derek con los labios, y aunque suplicar podía ser divertido, también era un fanático de la gratificación instantánea. Se inclinó de nuevo, y lamió la cabeza de la polla de Derek, el fuerte sabor de pre-semen estalló sobre su lengua.

Disfrutó de la forma en que Derek se retorcía, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron y sus dedos se curvaron en el cabello de Stiles.

Stiles mojó sus labios otra vez, y luego deslizó su boca sobre la punta de la polla de Derek. Separó las rodillas, ajustando su postura para poder meter la mano libre dentro de su ropa interior. Mientras trabajaba con Derek con su boca, apretó su polla dolorida a través de la tela de su ropa interior.

Se deslizó lentamente hacia adelante, tomando la polla de Derek pulgada a pulgada. Derek apretó más su cabello, pero no trató de forzarlo a que lo tomara más profundo de lo que podía.

Stiles cerró los ojos.

Los gemidos entrecortados de Derek, combinados con la circunferencia y el peso de su polla en su boca, fueron todo el incentivo que necesitaba para empujar a través de la punzada en su mandíbula. Lamió y chupó, su barbilla se mojó con saliva, apretando suavemente las bolas de Derek mientras trabajaba sobre su polla.

Y luego abrió la garganta y se tragó a Derek.

—Jooooooder.— Derek se sacudió como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

Stiles se sacudió rápidamente.

Y entonces Derek se estaba viniendo , los resortes en su colchón chirriaron débilmente mientras se estremecía. Stiles se calmó mientras Derek venía, y luego se movió hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus talones. Su pene era casi dolorosamente duro. Miró a Derek, a sus grandes ojos, sus gafas torcidas y su mandíbula floja, y se vino en tres golpes rápidos, atrapando la mayor parte del desastre en su mano.

Derek jadeó, mirándolo. —Mierda, Stiles. ¡Eso fue increíble!

—Ya estás de vuelta, tipo grande, —dijo Stiles, subiendo torpemente a sus pies. —Um, baño? Tengo un puñado de semen.

—Mierda, cierto. —Derek se levantó, tirando de su calzoncillo. —Por aquí.

Stiles lo siguió hasta el pasillo, sonriendo cuando Derek se sonrojó.

Se lavó las manos, tarareando para sí mismo, y luego se desperezó.

Estaba cansado de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Derek. Derek estaba tirando de sus jeans imposiblemente ajustados de nuevo. Stiles se detuvo por un momento, solo para disfrutar de la vista, y luego se aclaró la garganta. —De acuerdo, me imaginé que nos conoceríamos mejor con café o lo que fuera, pero creo que esto fue mucho más divertido. Diez de diez. Lo recomendaría. —Levantó la mano para cubrir un bostezo.

—Realmente trabajaste toda la noche, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó Derek.

—Sí. —Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta. —Y estaba como que estaba corriendo vacío antes de que, um, vaciaran completamente mi tanque.

—Quédate, —dijo Derek de repente. —Colapsa aquí por unas horas, y te llevaré a un almuerzo tardío cuando te despiertes. —Parecía repentinamente tímido.—Quiero decir, si no tienes otro lugar para estar.

Stiles miró desde Derek a la cómoda cama de Derek, y luego de vuelta a Derek otra vez. —No hay otro lugar en el que prefiera estar ahora, honestamente.Si estás seguro de que estás bien con eso.

La sonrisa de Derek era hermosa. —Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Stiles.

divisor sterek

El almuerzo resultó ser a las cuatro de la tarde, después de que Stiles bostezó y Derek lo chupo en la ducha. Reciprocidad para el ganador. Se vistieron de nuevo, y Derek preparó una taza de té -más descafeinado, que simplemente, no- y se sentaron en su cocina y hablaron. Hablaron sobre el trabajo de Stiles, y el de Derek, y sobre sus familiares y amigos. Stiles se enteró de que la hermana de Derek, Laura, vivía en el apartamento contiguo a él, pero esta semana estaba en una conferencia de trabajo, por lo que Derek tuvo que alimentar a su gato

Esa revelación requirió una visita inmediata al apartamento de Laura. Derek limpió la caja de arena del gato mientras Stiles consiguió que todos los gatos le besuquearan.

Stiles le dijo a Derek que su padre finalmente estaba haciendo ruido acerca de retirarse, pero que lo creería cuando lo viera. También habló de su amigo Scott, que acababa de hacerse cargo de la clínica veterinaria en la que había estado trabajando desde la escuela, y de cómo a veces estaba celoso de Scott, porque había estado con la misma chica desde la escuela secundaria, y estaban estúpidamente enamorados, y esperaban a su primer hijo para otoño, y cómo una parte de él sentía que se estaba quedando atrás.

Derek le rascó la cabeza al gato, y usó su mano libre para colocar sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar. —Querías estar en el FBI desde que eras un niño, sin embargo. Y lo hiciste. Eso es bastante sorprendente.

—Yeah, supongo.

—No es una competencia, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Matrimonio e hijos y esas cosas. Algunas cosas valen la pena esperar.

—Sí. —Stiles sonrió y agachó la cabeza. El calor se extendió a través de él. —Supongo que lo son.

Se despidieron del gato, cerraron la puerta de Laura y caminaron de regreso a la cafetería de Erica, con los hombros chocando en el camino.

Erica todavía estaba trabajando, y ella gritó y los señaló cuando entraron por la puerta. —¡Derek! ¡G-man!

—Erica, —dijo Derek con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa involuntaria. Se estaba sonrojando otra vez, lo que probablemente era lo más lindo que Stiles había visto.

—Catwoman, —dijo Stiles, arrastrando a Derek al mostrador. —Haces la comida, ¿verdad? Porque este tipo aquí me debe un almuerzo. Además, he dormido, y los latidos de mi corazón ya no suenan como los de un colibrí, así que me encantaría tomar un café. Uno doble.

—Enseguida.

—Los sándwiches son geniales, —le dijo Derek. —He estado viniendo aquí desde que Erica abrió el lugar cuando estaba en haciendo el posgrado.

—Su adicción a la cafeína era peor que la suya, —dijo Erica.

—Eres un terrible impulsor de la cafeína, —le dijo Stiles. —Deberías alentar a la gente a comprar todo el café. ¿Por qué quieres arruinarme así?

—También hago té.

—Punto justo, —dijo Stiles, examinando el tablero. —¿Y también puedo obtener el sándwich especial? ¿Carne asada?

—Tendré lo mismo, —dijo Derek.

Esta vez se sentaron en el reservado y Stiles jugó con el dispensador de servilletas. —Entonces, volaré de regreso a DC mañana.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, su expresión ilegible.

—¿Esto va a ser raro? —Preguntó Stiles. —¿Me seguirás enviando memes tontos y cosas así?

—Sí, —dijo Derek. —Quiero decir, sí, todavía te enviaré tontos memes. Y probablemente también sea un poco extraño. Normalmente no me acuesto con personas que acabo de conocer, pero... —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero nunca fuimos exactamente extraños, ¿no? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, —dijo Derek. —Laura solía burlarse de mi novio secreto de internet.

—Oh Dios. A mi papá le preocupaba desde hace años que fueran un espeluznante tio de cuarenta años que trataba de prepararme. —Él resopló. —Supongo que estabamos jugando el juego largo, ¿verdad? ¡Ah!

Derek lo miró dudoso.

—Pero sí, —dijo Stiles. —Has sido mi amigo desde que tenía nueve años, Dare.

—DC no está tan lejos, —dijo Derek. —Es una hora en avión.

—Eso es verdad, —dijo Stiles, su corazón se saltaba un latido. —Y hay un increíble restaurante marroquí a la vuelta de la esquina de mi apartamento. Me encantaría llevarte allí en algún momento .

—Me gustaría mucho, —dijo Derek. —Y podríamos ser más que amigos, si quisieras.

Parecía tímido de nuevo. Adorablemente y jodidamente tímido.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles, y se acercó y tomó su mano. —Quiero eso. Lo quiero mucho.

Derek se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo besó y, desde detrás del mostrador, Erica vitoreó.

divisor sterek

Pasaron la noche en el apartamento de Derek, y a la mañana siguiente Derek le dio a Stiles besos soñolientos con el pelo de recién levantado.

—Ven a verme pronto, —le susurró Stiles.

—Estoy libre cada fin de semana, —dijo Derek. —Avísame cuando no estés trabajando y reservaré mis vuelos.

Presionó una caja en las manos de Stiles cuando se fue. Estaba lleno de macaroons de la cafetería de Erica.

Stiles los llevó todo el camino de vuelta a DC, negándose a compartirlos con sus colegas en el avión.

Y tan pronto como estuvo en casa, abrió una charla.

\- Dare. Tuve un fin de semana increíble. Conocí a un hombre, y él es maravilloso.

\- Suenas feliz.

\- Lo estoy. Estoy sentado en mi apartamento comiendo toda una caja de macaroons y pensando en lo increíble que es.

\- Se suponía que debías compartirlos, Stiles.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dare? ¿Volar hasta aquí y dime lo egoísta que soy cara a cara?

\- Ese es el plan.

\- Excelente. Tengo el próximo fin de semana libre. Trae más macaroons.

Fin


End file.
